


Priority One

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [238]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo did not... succeed... entirely.





	Priority One

Kylo tries to limp into the ‘fresher past Hux, but Hux sits up on the couch (where he’d obviously been sleeping) the minute he sets foot in the room.

Damnit. He thought coming back this late would mean he could sneak around him. Kylo smiles thinly when he takes his mask off. “I’ll just freshen up before I turn in,” he says, and tries to continue his creep.

“Kylo… what’s wrong?”  


“Nothing, I’m just tired.” And slightly bleeding, but black covers that up pretty well.  


Hux is on his feet before he has any right to be, walking right up and - how does he know where to pull? To yank Kylo’s arm away from his side, and reveal the fact he was trying to shield his flank?

“Kylo, what _happened_?”  


“Just… minor incident. I’ll clean it up myself. It’s… it’s not bad enough to need a medic, please don’t worry.” Or yell. Please don’t yell. I did the best I could. “I achieved the parameters of the primary–”  


“I don’t care about the parameters - well, I do - I care about the fact that you’re _obviously injured_!”  


“It’s just a scratch.”  


“Take everything off _now_ ,” Hux snaps.  


Kylo doesn’t like the Tone Of Voice, but he ducks his head and nods, obeying even as he tries to make himself as small as possible.

It’s just a gash under his ribs, not too deep, which could do with some surgical closures, but mostly just disinfecting and bandaging. It will sting a lot, but it won’t scar (probably) and he definitely won’t die. “It won’t prevent me from–”

“Kylo, just sit down and let me take care of you, for Force’s sake! You need to take better care of yourself. What if - what if you’d been - just shut up and sit down and tell me if it hurts too much.”  


He fucked up so badly, and now he let Hux down, too. Shit, he’s such an idiot. He bites his tongue hard, and lets the fingers swab him clean, refusing to acknowledge or indicate any pain, even though there’s quite a lot of it. 

“You… you need to be careful. Who did this to you? Are they still alive? Are they? If they are I’m going to kill them myself. I don’t need a Starkiller, I’ll just hold them down and put my blaster in their mouth and keep shooting until the universe forgets they ever _existed_.”  


“I didn’t mean to screw up,” Kylo stammers out.  


“Screw up?” Hux, bloody-handed, grabs his face. Pulls his forehead in, and presses their noses together. “You… just need to be more careful. I… I _need_ you to be safe, do you understand? More than literally anything. You put _yourself_ before the mission from now on. I _insist_.”  


Oh. Kylo blinks in surprise, and then pushes his face into Hux’s shoulder. He… he… isn’t mad. He isn’t in trouble. Hux… Hux… _cares_ for **him** , not for what he can do. 

“I’ll try,” he whispers.   


He’s not used to being the priority. It’s… new. And not unwelcome at all.


End file.
